


Joy

by SallyRose



Category: Dagon (2001), LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Stuart Gordon
Genre: Dark Romance, Deep Ones, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Tentacle Love, What Happened After, movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyRose/pseuds/SallyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things to come in Imboca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

Two backpacking tourists had stumbled into Imboca, after getting themselves lost while traveling through Spain.

They were quickly captured and sacrificed to Dagon. Imbocans were pleased that they had another sacrifice.

Uxia was waiting for Paul while sitting on top of the bed. She was still wearing her ceremonial robe but had removed her hat, allowing her long, dark hair flowing loose. He comes in a few minutes later, busy helping rid of the tourists’ possessions and signs that they had been in Imboca. He removes the heavy rubber boots and outer jacket he wears outside.

He turns to look at Uxia, she has been smiling a lot more lately and he sits on the edge of the bed next to her, thinking it was because of the two tourists they sacrificed.

She places her hands on the sides of his face, happy to share this wonderful joy with him.

“I am pregnant, with our child.” She simply states.

Paul blinks in surprise. “But-But I thought we….somehow we couldn’t…”

His left brain mentality still kept a part of his humanity intact. He had always believed he was sterile, since the first few clumsy times he had sex and during the multiple times he and Barbara were intimate, while he assumed she was on birth control.

Contraception was definitely NOT being used between him and Uxia.

Uxia shakes her head, still smiling. Her _Pablo_ still had much to learn about being the offspring of a Deep One.

She grabs his hands and places them over her lower belly. Paul could feel something underneath.

Uxia unties her robe and slips it off, revealing a swollen abdomen that he had not realized was there before. Paul feels tiny movements beneath his fingers, his human brain trying to rationalize it all while in awe. He lowers his head, gently resting the side of his face against her belly, listening to the life gestating inside her. She smiles down at him and strokes his hair.

The offspring of Paul and Uxia will continue the destiny of the Cambarro family line and live in joy, with Dagon.

" ** _Iä! Iä_**! **_Cthulhu Fhtagn_**!".


End file.
